


hear me

by orphan_account



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mild Internal Conflict, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, lowkey kinda angsty but they aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keran says they don't have a lot of time.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	hear me

**Author's Note:**

> trying to dump as many of the things that came to me in my fever dreams into text
> 
> this is 100% written in tune with my first lkr/lyx work (telepathy) but you don't need to read it to understand this one anyways bc at the end of the day it's just porn

Yuxin knocks on the dorm room door, only to see that it creaks open underneath her fist. She didn’t expect it to be locked, but at the very least not open. She leans forward, cautiously peering through the crack in the doorway, unsure if this is an invitation to go inside or not. “Hello?” she says.

Not a second later the door opens all the way, and she is met with Keran staring her down, the tip of Keran’s nose literally a couple of inches away from her face.

“O-Oh--” Yuxin startles, recoiling a step back. Keran’s just so damn quiet, even when she moves. It’s the first time in a while someone has actually managed to surprise Yuxin; normally it’s the other way around.

“Sorry,” Keran quickly apologizes, rubbing the back of her neck. “Umm--” she begins, running a hand through her hair, glancing away awkwardly. Yuxin watches the waves of Keran’s hair softly fall back in place, framing her temples, and her mouth runs slightly dry. There’s an urge to touch Keran’s hair and comb her fingers through those black locks--Keran recently had it re-dyed and for now whatever the salon ladies put it in made it no longer a dry and bleached mess--but Yuxin bites her lip. Maybe they aren’t emotionally close enough for that yet.

“You said you had something to show me?” Yuxin asks, looking at Keran’s face softly. The other girl seems like she’s in the middle of a deep train of thought, and suddenly Yuxin feels worried. Keran doesn’t look conflicted or sad per se, but certainly something seems to be going on. “Um,” Yuxin begins, laughing awkwardly, the corners of her eyes crinkling and then relaxing as she tries to force down the tension in her face. “Can I, uh, come in first?”

Keran blinks in surprise. “Oh yeah, sure, come in, I’m sorry I f--”

Yuxin waves her off before stepping inside the room behind Keran. She expected there to be at least one other girl in the room--perhaps Nineone or Lin Fan, because Xiaowei told her that the Ren’ai team would be having dinner together tonight--but it’s completely empty save for Keran. 

“What’s up? What’d you want to show me?” Yuxin asks, crossing her arms and leaning her hip against the railing of the nearest bunk. It was weird seeing Wang Qing scamper up to her about an hour ago saying that Keran wanted to meet her in her room at eight and then waving goodbye without letting Yuxin get a single word in. For one, why use a messenger? Keran could’ve just told Yuxin earlier that day when they were all in the practice rooms. Yuxin assumed it was something important, because otherwise why would Keran randomly need to talk to her on a weekday night? The thought process Yuxin had was that perhaps it had something to do with their team’s choreography and Keran had been too embarrassed to ask Yuxin for help in front of the rest of the girls, which honestly doesn’t feel like something Keran would do, but maybe the pressure has gotten to her and she’s stressing herself out. Yuxin doesn’t mind helping if that’s really the case.

Then, on the other hand, this is the first time in a while Yuxin has gotten to be alone with Keran ever since… yeah. Yuxin bites her lip. Ever since she and Keran had unexpectedly ended up fucking on the studio floor several days ago. They hadn’t really had any thorough talk about it besides a few sentences exchanged here and there with hushed voices, but the overall consensus had been that Keran wants to do it again, they _should_ do it again, and that the both of them are sure they like each other -- they just don’t know where that “like” can go.

Keran certainly couldn’t have wanted Yuxin over so they could have a heart-to-heart about this… could she? Yuxin swallows nervously, her throat feeling tight. Keran still looks contemplative, and before she can even answer Yuxin’s last question, Yuxin asks another one.

“Where are Yiwen, Nineone, and Lin Fan?” Yuxin winces slightly after the words leave her mouth. She knows where Yiwen is--she should be with the rest of her team eating dinner now--but as for Keran’s two other roommates...

“Oh, they’re out shopping or eating at the dining hall,” Keran replies smoothly. “Wait--” she adds, slightly scrunching up her nose. “Right, Nineone and Lin Fan are shopping…” and then, what she says next has Yuxin straining her ears to hear. “Don’t have a lot of time.”

“Okay, what?” Yuxin asks, surprised, and before she knows it, Keran’s grabbing her wrist and tugging her in the direction of the bathroom. “W-What-- I thought you had something to show me?” She stutters, as Keran closes the door behind her, and, to Yuxin’s shock, locks it.

“That was just an excuse,” Keran begins, slowly, her back against the door, palms splayed flat against the wood. “Uhhh…” she murmurs, breaking eye contact with Yuxin, as if embarrassed, and suddenly the situation is finally beginning to catch up with Yuxin. Keran shouldn’t be embarrassed, no, Yuxin should be, for being so blind as to what Keran’s intentions were by asking to see her alone in her room. Sure enough, Yuxin can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and the tips of her ears getting hot. But at the same time, her heartbeat picks up, and she can feel her core getting warm, because if this is really what Keran wanted her here for--

“I wanted to see you again,” Keran says, softly, shyly connecting their gazes again. “Yuxin. Please.” She’s taking small steps towards the other girl, and Yuxin meets her halfway there, the sound of her heartbeat rushing through her ears and goosebumps rising on the back of her neck. It’s happening again, she’s kissing Keran again, threading her fingers through the silky soft hair at the back of Keran’s head, holding her in place. Keran was already open-mouthed and eager when their lips met, and Yuxin gives no warning before she’s delving her tongue into the warmth of Keran’s mouth, sucking on the soft insides in a way that makes Keran softly whimper. Her tongue explores every bit of Keran’s mouth, lapping up as much of her sweet taste as possible--Keran tastes a bit like peppermint again, and Yuxin briefly wonders if she’d been sucking on candy before Yuxin arrived--before there’s too much saliva gathering at the corners of her mouth and she has to pull back for air. Keran lets out a small gasp. She’s breathless too, the rise and fall of her chest visible as she regains her breath. Her lips are shiny with spit. 

Yuxin automatically flicks her tongue out and licks the corners of her mouth, not on purpose or anything, just as a natural reaction to get rid of any saliva that’d dripped out. But the action seems to have an effect on Keran, whose bottom lip trembles, almost like she wants to say something, anything -- maybe ask Yuxin to kiss her again.

Keran doesn’t use her words. Instead, she reaches out and grips the front of Yuxin’s shirt, pulling the other girl flush against her. She backs up one step, two steps, and suddenly the backs of her thighs hit the edge of the bathroom counter. Yuxin stumbles a bit at Keran’s sudden movement, managing to catch her balance with her hands on the counter, one on each side of Keran, effectively pinning her in place.

“K-Keran, you--” Yuxin begins, staring incredulously at Keran’s bold movement. “Y-You really--”

“Touch me. Please,” Keran whispers, right up against Yuxin’s lips. Yuxin swallows the soft gasp that comes out of Keran in the next moment as their lips meet again, this time slower and less hurried. Keran’s arms slide over Yuxin’s shoulders and hook around the back of her neck, bringing her in closer. At first Yuxin is having trouble balancing herself with just her hands on the countertop, but it becomes easy--way too easy, actually--when Keran’s knees part and she slides onto the counter.

“Keran, maybe that isn’t a good idea,” Yuxin says cautiously, eyeing the assortment of toiletries and makeup compacts littered on the painted surface. Keran acts like she didn’t even hear Yuxin, wrapping her legs around Yuxin’s waist, her heels digging into Yuxin’s lower back. “You’re going to knock something d--”

Keran shifts her position, and sure enough, she knocks a bottle of sunscreen off of the countertop and onto the floor. Thankfully the thing is plastic, or else that’d have been an awkward mess to clean up. 

“I don’t care,” Keran says, blatantly. “I’ll pick it all up later.” Yuxin looks doubtful for a moment -- this isn’t even her bathroom, so what if she ends up breaking something on accident, then how exactly would she explain how it happened? Technically she isn’t even supposed to be in here.

“How many times do I have to say it to make it obvious?” Keran adds, quietly, her cheeks a pink that’s so rosy and bright compared to the dark, oily shine of her pupils. She leans in, gaze averted, but she’s so close that Yuxin can count each individual eyelash of hers when she blinks. “I’m asking you to fuck me again, Yuxin.” Her voice is barely even a whisper, so quiet that Yuxin has to strain her ears to hear even though she’s so close to Keran that the air they breathe is the same.

“Fuck, I--” Yuxin’s thoughts stop, because it’s like Keran’s words just sparked something hot inside of her -- how is she supposed to say no when all that’s going on through her head now is what _Keran_ wants, and that’s pretty much exactly what Yuxin herself wants too: to fuck Keran until she’s whimpering and moaning and twitching under Yuxin’s palms and begging Yuxin to let her touch her too.

Yuxin kisses Keran once more, sinking her teeth softly into Keran’s bottom lip, smiling smally at the quiet whine that comes out of the back of Keran’s throat. Yuxin can feel the pressure of Keran’s legs squeezing her sides, keeping her in her place. Her left hand presses against the inside of Keran’s thigh, and Yuxin is surprised to come in contact with bare, warm skin. Glancing down, she notices that Keran’s got basketball shorts on, the really loose ones made of a shiny and thin nylon and polyester blend. They’re easy to hike up her thighs, exposing almost the entirety of her legs up to the joint of her leg and crotch. Free access.

Keran must’ve wanted Yuxin's hands there anyways, given the strangled moan that comes out of her mouth when Yuxin slides her hand up Keran’s skin and presses the flat of her palm on the area right above her pussy.

God, Keran isn’t even wearing underwear. And then, when Yuxin strokes her fingertips over Keran’s sensitive skin and parts her folds, she’s pleased to find them already soaked. “Fuck, you were planning this, weren’t you,” Yuxin mutters under her breath. “You really want me, don’t you.”

“Yes, yes, I do,” Keran replies immediately. Her voice at the end of her sentence fades into a gasp as Yuxin starts drawing circles around her clit with her fingertip, lightly teasing. Automatically Keran’s hips buck up into Yuxin’s touch, the action knocking down yet another bottle of something off of the counter, although this time Yuxin doesn’t pay attention. She marvels at just how _wet_ Keran is, already so worked up and eager just from some heavy kissing. For a moment she’s tempted to just strip Keran of her shorts and eat her out against the bathroom counter, but maybe that’s for something to do _afterwards._

Keran groans when Yuxin slips her index finger inside her. The slide is so easy and smooth, as if Keran’s body is inviting Yuxin’s fingers inside, _wanting_ them inside, and Yuxin can feel Keran clench around her finger the moment she starts rubbing along Keran’s soft inner walls.

Just like last time Yuxin did this, Keran lets out a cry. This time though, her voice is muffled as she sinks her teeth into Yuxin’s shoulder. It definitely hurts a little bit, but it doesn’t matter at all because it just tells Yuxin how good of a job she’s doing at wrecking the other girl.

Immediately, Yuxin begins to gently prod around inside Keran, slowly slipping in her middle finger as she does so. As expected, Keran takes it with no problem, and she threads the fingers of one hand through the hair at the nape of Yuxin’s neck, twisting the strands in between her fingers. Yuxin can turn her head just slightly and kiss the pale skin of Keran’s neck, so that’s what she does, her lips and teeth leaving fluttering touches as her fingers move inside of Keran, trying to find a specific spot. Her kisses are soft enough that there definitely won’t be marks left behind, and maybe one day Yuxin will get to mark up Keran’s neck as much as she wants, but that day isn’t today. The kisses she’s leaving aren’t to make Keran want her more or to claim Keran as her's. They’re kind of there as a source of comfort, like Yuxin is telling Keran she’s present without having to use words.

Yuxin smiles smally into Keran’s neck when she feels Keran shiver violently against her. She pulls her fingers out until only the tips of her fingers remain inside Keran before thrusting them back in all the way, aiming for that one spot. It’s kind of difficult because she has to adjust the position of her wrist given the fabric of Keran’s shorts blocking some of her movement, but she gets it again on the fourth try, and suddenly Keran is burying her teeth into Yuxin’s shoulder again to muffle her moans as Yuxin rubs her fingerpads against that spot.

Several more thrusts from Yuxin’s hand and Keran’s reduced to trembles and whimpers. Her legs jerk each time Yuxin touches her sweet spot. Even then, her body is still moving in a semi-controlled way. The muscles in her torso and thighs strain as on instinct her hips rock down in time with the thrusts of Yuxin’s hands. 

Quickly enough, her movements become erratic. Her eyes are squeezing shut every now and then as the heat gathers in her lower abdomen and clouds her thoughts. She can’t think coherently at all, only being able to comprehend the insane pleasure coursing through her veins and the desire for _more._ Yuxin can feel the smallest movements of Keran against her, and she revels in the fact that she can make Keran lose complete control of herself with just two of her fingers. 

It’s not much longer at all before Keran thinks she’s screaming as she bites as hard as she physically can into Yuxin’s shoulder the moment she feels all the pleasure become too much. Her orgasm hits her in a snap and her vision goes blurry, stars shooting across her eyes before she’s squeezing them tightly shut as she pants into the fabric of Yuxin’s sweatshirt, dampened with her own saliva. Her pussy clenches so tightly around Yuxin's fingers, as if her body refuses to give them up, that Yuxin has to pause fingerfucking Keran for a couple of moments before she can continue working Keran through her orgasm.

Several long seconds pass before Keran finally feels herself regaining all of her senses. She notices the tension leaving her limbs alarmingly quickly as her muscles relax to the point where she’s so weak and boneless that if not for Yuxin supporting her, she’d probably have lost her balance and fallen off the countertop.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” she curses. It’s the first actual sentence she’s spoken in a bit, but her voice comes out raspy like she’d been screaming for the last couple of minutes. “Yuxin,” she begins, looking directly at the other girl. Yuxin slowly lets Keran’s legs down, but she still presses in close to Keran, as if afraid Keran would have trouble standing (which, honestly, might actually be true for a few minutes).

Keran licks her lips, which are noticeably dry from how much she’d been panting through her mouth. “Now it’s my turn,” she says.

“How much time do we have left?” Yuxin asks, and for a moment Keran panics -- what if they spent too long and Lin Fan and Nineone are already back in the building? They could be walking in through the door any minute.

However, something gleaming in the corner of Keran’s vision catches her eye, and she glances at it. It’s Nineone’s fancy little silver chain watch, and Keran grabs it, squinting as she stares at the small clock face. It hasn’t even been half an hour since Lin Fan and Nineone left. She and Yuxin should be fine.

“We’re good,” Keran notes, setting the watch back down with a clink.

“I have an idea, if we have enough time for it.” Keran raises an eyebrow in curiosity, looking at Yuxin and noticing the other girl’s gaze flickering to something off to the side.

“What’s your idea?” Keran asks, head tilting slightly to the side.

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to try.” Yuxin sounds a bit unsure, but Keran gives her a small nod, as if to reassure her. “Um--” Yuxin adds, and she turns and looks at something to her left.

_Oh,_ Keran immediately gets it. “T-The shower?” she questions, eyes widening and tone incredulous. “But, um, what if you slip, and… your knee…” Keran glances down at Yuxin’s leg. Just two days ago Yuxin had disappeared from a full day of practice, and when she returned, she refused to answer any questions about where she’d been or what she was doing. Keran still knew what went on though, not only because one of the technical staff told her the story when she was staying overtime practicing, but also because it was extremely obvious that Yuxin was in pain every time she put too much weight on her left foot even despite her professional level acting skill at hiding any kind of discomfort.

Yuxin bites her lip, Keran’s concern starting to make her feel conflicted. There definitely is a possibility she could slip and hurt herself even more, but when is the next time she’s going to get an opportunity like this?

“No,” Keran quickly intervenes. “The stall is small. You won’t slip, and if you do, I’ll catch you.”

At hearing those words, there’s something in Yuxin’s eyes that light up. It doesn’t quite match the type of excited gleam that Keran would expect to see if what she said made Yuxin happy like a kid receiving just what they wanted for Christmas, but it’s something that definitely makes Keran want to see it more. The way Yuxin smiles with her eyes is sweet, and when she looks at Keran, that thing in her eyes lights up again.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Keran says, before she’s grabbing Yuxin’s wrist and pulling her in the direction of the shower stall.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to the lovely S for screaming over these girls with me


End file.
